Problem: Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{-10}{7n} - \dfrac{3}{7n}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $x = \dfrac{-10 - (3)}{7n}$ Combine like terms: $x = \dfrac{-13}{7n}$